Agastos
Sir Agastos of Strom (as he styles himself) is a Stromic knight currently employed by the Picks and Pints Acquisitions Company. Though human, he has long been a friend of the dwarves, and sees Khaz Modan as more of a home to him than anywhere else. Characteristics Physical Appearance Sir Agastos appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He is clean shaven but with a bit of scruff, sometimes more if out in the field. He is either balding or shaves his head regularly, though it is a bit hard to tell which at first glance. He is tall for a human, as many Stromic men are, but not imposing. He has the same piercing green eyes as his father. At times they show still-youthful determination; at others, a certain sadness. Agastos is not a particularly skilled fighter but his sword swings do appear well practiced, and he can hold his own against the kinds of enemies that threaten the company’s dig sites. Typical Equipment Sir Agastos identifies himself as a knight, but wears no tabard or sigil. His shield, when carried, is similarly unadorned. His only real badge of office or status is a cloak pin identifying him as an Enforcer for the Picks and Pints. He tends to wear a well-worn and plain suit of red armor, in the Stromic style, with visible scratches and dents. Some of the pieces, particularly the pauldrons, look ill-fitted to his frame. His greatsword is similarly aged but of decent craftsmanship. Personality Traits Sir Agastos is courteous and polite to a fault, acting in accordance with his own version of a chivalric code. His insistence on formalities is endearing to some and annoying to others. He is neither well educated nor well read, but he is careful to listen and learn from others with more knowledge and experience. He will sometimes overstate his own knowledge to impress others, though this is a habit he has tried (with some success) to break. Agastos’s loyalty to his friends and allies is perhaps his best quality, but also a double-edged sword. He will often act against his own better judgement if it is suggested by someone he trusts and respects. Companions Agastos is the owner of Pillory, a gray mare that appears a bit too small and a bit too old for a knight to be riding into battle. She has accompanied him since he first left for Stormwind City in the wake of the Third War. He also has a gryphon, Larry, that occasionally tolerates his presence. History Recent Events Sir Agastos joined the Picks and Pints a few months before the Blood War began in earnest. As one of the company's Enforcers, Agastos has served on enough expeditions to be considered a veteran. He aided the Ren’dorei Leileah Knight in her recoveries of the Lantern of Ithik’var and the Bands of McGillicuddy, and served on the Digmaster’s trek into Vol’dun to recover the Scales of Sethraliss. He also joined the company’s dive to Zin-Talaris, an ancient Kaldorei city under the sea. Agastos has also found work with the Shield of the Lost, a small band of do-gooders based in Dun Morogh, venturing with them into the depths of the Stranglethorn Jungle. He has also served on several militia groups assembled by their leader, Rufaic Snowsteel, defending various pieces of dwarven territory against enemies of the kingdom. Prior to the Blood War, he worked for a Dwarven District smithy in Stormwind for several years. Beyond that, Agastos is typically reticent to share details of his past. A Tragic Upbringing In truth, Agastos is the fourth of four sons born to Lord Gade Greyhelm, the head of a relatively minor (and poor) noble house, whose lands consisted of a thin stretch of mountains in the borderlands between Stromgarde and Alterac. Though the Greyhelms were never wealthy, they were well regarded as warriors - the house traced its origins back to the Troll Wars, when nobler men with brightly colored crests fled the field, leaving those wearing plain iron helms to hold the line. For their bravery, the “grey helms” were elevated to noble status. House Greyhelm suffered heavy losses during the Second War. King Trollbane summoned Lord Gade and his men-at-arms to Stromgarde City to aid in its defense - an order that left the family’s ancestral home, Greyhelm Keep, lightly defended. Though the kingdom and its capital city were largely spared, Blackhand's Horde sacked and looted Greyhelm Keep, butchering its inhabitants, to include Gade’s brother and his family. The Third War brought with it even more tragedy - Agastos’s eldest brother, Gade the Younger, was killed during the orcish raid on Durholde Keep and his second brother, Brandin, was believed to be among the Silver Hand slain during the defense of Andorhal against King Arthas and his undead army. Thommis, his third brother, joined Jaina Proudmoore’s Human Expedition as a member of the Stromgarde Brigade, against the wishes of his father, and is believed to have died in battle with the Warsong Clan. What ultimately happened to the family’s final holdfast of Gade’s Peak - and to Agastos’s father - is unknown, though it is unlikely the Fall of Stromgarde spared either one. Category:Character